Ninja
'''Ninja '''is a concept in the game Sandcastle Builder. There are three possibilities for clicking in a NewPix: *You don't click the entire NewPix. This will reset your ninja stealth streak. *You click before the NewPixBots activate. This will ninja your newpixbots. They won't produce any castles this NewPix. Your ninja stealth streak is also reset. *You don't click before the NewPixBots activate, but you do after they activate. You'll gain ninja stealth streak from this. NewPixBot delay The NewPixBot delay is the time between the ONG and the NewPixBots activate. The NewPixBot delay is 400 mNP in shortpix and 200 mNP in longpix. The delay is divided by: *1.1 if you have Busy Bot or Stealthy Bot *1.2 if you have Chequered Flag or both Busy Bot and Stealthy Bot. *1.3 if you have Chequered Flag and one of Busy Bot and Stealthy Bot. *1.4 if you have Chequered Flag, Busy bot and Stealthy Bot. Owning all boosts in longpix sets the NewPixBot delay to 142.8 mNP. Western Paradox triples the delay to 428.4 mNP. This is useful when you have Ninja Ritual, but you can read more about that below. Ninja stealth streak The ninja stealth streak is incremented by one each NP. This is improved by the following boosts: **3 (Active Ninja) **100 (Ninja League) **1000 (Ninja Legion) **10 (Ninja Ninja Duck) **1.1 (the Pope, if this reward is chosen) Ninja Builder When you increase ninja stealth streak, you'll get one castle. That is improved by the following boosts: **Ninja stealth streak (Ninja Builder) **NewPixBots (Ninja Assistants) **1.05Flags-40 (Skull and Crossbones) **Number of Ladders (Ninja Climber) **VITSSÅGEN, JA (Ninjasaw) **100 (Glass Jaw) Ninja Forgiven If you have 'Ninja Forgiven' then your ninja stealth level will not be reset. You can get ninja forgiveness by the following boosts: *1 ninja forgiveness (Ninja Hope), at the cost of 10 castles *2 ninja forgiveness (Ninja Penance), at the cost of 30 castles each *a lot of ninja forgiveness (Impervious Ninja), at the cost of 1% of your glass chips. The ninja forgiveness of Ninja Hope and Ninja Penance will be restored if you reset ninja stealth level. Ninja Ritual If you ninja your NPBs while owning at least 10 goats, you'll unlock Ninja Ritual. This will give you at least one goat when ninjaing and one more for every five consuctive ninja's. The growth of the streak can be improved by: *Ninja Tortoise: Increases the streak by 20 instead of 1 initially, and every time you Ninja this is increased by a tentousandth of the streak. *Mutant Tortoise: Multiplies the streak by 1.005 every time you ninja. *Centenarian Mutant Ninja Tortoise: Multiplies the number of goats you get by the Panther Rush level. You can buy the following boosts to maintain the streak if you forget to ninja: *Ritual Sacrifice: Sacrifice 5 goats to continue the ritual, works only if the streak is between 25 and 101. *Ritual Rift: Warp time to save the ritual at the cost of streak/10 FluxCrystals. *Herder: Ninja Ritual activates even when you don't click the whole NewPix. Other rewards If you have the Factory Ninja reward form logicat increasing Ninja Stealth will also activate the Factory Automation, and if you have the Stealth Cam boost, the Camera will be used when Ninja Stealth is increased. Further, if you own Such Glass, then the glass production of your buckets is multiplied by a thousandth of your Ninja Stealth level. Badges You can get the following badges related to Ninja's *Ninja (Ninja a NewPixBot) *No Ninja (Click for sand after not ninjaing the NPBs) *Ninja Strike (Ninja 10 NewPixBots simultaneously) *Ninja Holidip (Don't click an entire newpix) *Ninja Stealth (Make non-ninjaing clicks 6 newpix in a row) *Ninja Dedication (Reach ninja stealth streak 16) *Ninja Madness (Reach ninja stealth streak 26) *Ninja Omnipresence (Reach ninja stealth streak 36) *Ninja Pact (Have a ninja stealth streak over 4K) *Ninja Unity (Have a ninja stealth streak over 4M) *KiloNinja Strike (Ninja 1K NewPixBots simultaneously) *MegaNinja Stike (Ninja 1M NewPixBots simultaneously) *GigaNinja Stike (Ninja 1G NewPixBots simultaneously) *Ninja Shortcomings (Lose a Ninja Stealth Streak of between 30 and 35) *Pure Genius (Inspite of having an infinite sand rate, you managed to have no sand to run the Factory Ninja) *Lost Goats (Don't click an entire newpix while Ninja Ritual is producing 2 or more goats, unlocks Herder) *Mega Ritual (Ninja Ritual > 1M) *Tera Ritual (Ninja Ritual > 1T) *Yearly Ritual (Ninja Ritual > 365Y) *Wololololo Ritual (Ninja Ritual > 1WW) *The Ritual is worn out (Ninja Ritual at the limit, 1KWWQ) If you didn't get Ninja Shortcomings you can Ninja Lockdown (at logic 700) later to get the badge. Category:Sandcastle Builder